


Our Song

by Knowmefirst



Series: Drarry FB Group Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Their last song





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta!

They dance underneath the willow tree, the candles around them the only thing illuminating them. Draco continued to hum their song as he gathered Harry closer to his body as they continue to sway. 

“I love you.” He murmured.

The reply was a gentle squeeze. 

Draco continued humming, it wasn’t long before he felt the body in his arms become heavier. He stopped and gently lower them to the ground, he kissed Harry’s head and rubbed his cheek against the messy black hair. He felt Harry opened his eyes and smile, and then closing his eyes for the last time.


End file.
